


Fox of the wilds's

by redbird691



Category: Naruto, 소녀더와일즈 | Girls of the Wild's
Genre: F/M, Martial Arts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbird691/pseuds/redbird691
Summary: Look out Wilds High, a new challenger is about to enter, after saving Charles Wilds from being mugged, Naruto Uzumaki will enter the wilds. Soon people will learn that a cunning fox is not to be trifled with.





	Fox of the wilds's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, you were probably expecting another ML fanfic, but i just got urge to write this, don't know how long it's going to be but we'll see what happens. This is a pretty obscure fic to write but I really like the Girls of the Wild's manga, after about 20 chapter of angst, any way, hope you enjoy.

Wilds high school, a prestigious all girls school that produced some of the most talented students Korea has ever known, though not for the reason you might think. While the students' academic accomplishments are nothing to sneeze at, the school is better known for how strong it's students are, most if not all students are highly decorated martial artists, ranging from Judo to Karate, Kung-Fu to Tai-Chi, or a combination. The reason for this is the rather...unique world view of its principle Charles Wilds, the man was an advocate for strong feminine students he was however concerned with the latter half of that description. His students were strong , that was for certain, but he was worried that they might not be feminine enough and the recent news of an alumni who got a job at a bank took down some would be robbers all by herself. 

After hearing that news he decided to talk a walk and plan on how to inspire more femininity into his students, 'What am I going to do? The teachers I hired are more interested in martial arts then they are in the ways of women. Hmm Maybe I should make the school Co-ed, introducing some fine gentlemen into their school life may bring out their more womanly nature. That could work, but I can't just pick some young man off the street, my students would eat some ordinary lad alive. No I need someone who could hold his own against my students, maybe I should look into some local tournaments for potential candidates.' The principle was too focused on his plans to notice the part of town he had wandered into.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone got lost." A voice form behind Charles spoke, shaking the man from his inner monologue, turning around the man noticed 5 adolescents, male and female, wielding weapons of various types, bats, knives, chains, typical gang intimidation tactics, "Luckily for you we'd be willing to show you the way out, for a small fee of course. Nothin's free after all." The one wielding chain snapped it for emphasis.

Charles found himself amused by the antics of these children, he chuckled, "Now, now there's no need for violence, perhaps we can come to an agreement. How much would you like?" He decided to humor them, see how this plays out.

The one he assumed was the leader stepped forward, holding the bat out in front of himself. Trying, and failing, to be more intimidating, "I think this guy's talking down to us, thinks we're not serious, that disrespect is gonna jack up our price old man. 1 Million won for safe passage, and another half that to let you go unscathed. Does that sound reasonable to you?" the leader tapped his bat on his shoulder as he asked.

"My, my that's some price, must be dangerous around here if just protection is that steep. I will have to decline however, I can take care of myself though thank you for the offer." he bowed slightly and turned to continue with his walk. 

A hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Hey now old man, you seemed to forget the second part of that deal, you don't give us your money, and we'll guarantee you'll leave here with a few broken bones. So cough up some cash!" The hand on Charles' shoulder tightened.

The old man would have turned around and dealt with the miscreant, but a new voice stopped him, "How 'bout this for a down payment!" followed by the distinct sound of flesh contacting flesh. The hand released his shoulder and he now turned to see a young blonde man, maybe a year or 2 younger than the miscreant about to assault him, "You never learn do ya Tae-Hyun? How many times I gotta kick yer ass before you stop harassin people!?"

Rubbing his jaw Tae-Hyun growled, "Fuck off Fox! This ain't any of your business!" the thug grabbed his bat as he stood up.

"You threatenin people makes it my business! So you gonna back off or 'm I gonna kick yer ass again!?" The blonde punched him palm and glowered, daring the thug to attack him.

"Tch, you think your some hot shot 'cause you got lucky once!? I'll beat that look off your face!" Tae-Hyun then charged the blonde, bat held above his head. Fox, as Tae-Hyun had referred to him, merely sidestepped the obvious attack and delivered a right jab to the punks solar plexus, knocking the air our of his lungs and causing him to lurch forward, Fox then brought his left elbow up and slammed it into Tea-Hyun's upper back, just below the base of his neck. The punk fell to the ground, and Fox delivered a kick to his diaphragm, forcing another exhalation.

The blond then picked Tea-Hyun up by the back of his shirt and tossed him to the feet of his gang, he glanced at them, eyes intense, "Next!" one person picked up Tae-Hyun and they all scrambled away."Hmph pussies." Fox whispered, he then turned to Charles, "Sorry 'bout that mister, Tea-Hyun and his gang like to act tough but once a bigger dog comes 'round they run with their tails between their legs. It is dangerous around here though, you got lucky that it was only Tae-Hyun and his cronies, there are some people 'round here how's bite is as big as their bark. I can show you out if you want."

While the blonde was taking care of the hoodlum, Charles couldn't be more ecstatic, what a stoke of luck! 'He's perfect! Maybe a little rough around the edges, but that's nothing a shower and new wardrobe won't fix," The young man was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit that was ripped and torn, given the circumstance, probably from fighting gangs and hooligans, 'but that shows he can handle himself in a fight, if what I just witnessed was any indication. I wonder who taught him, that didn't seem to be any particular martial art, maybe more of a brawler who knows where to hit, which means he has the makings of a great fighter, all that remains is molding that.' once the blonde offered to walk him out he smiled at the young man, "It would be most appreciated young man, you handled yourself quite well against that ruffian, allow me to introduce myself, Charles." He offered his hand tin a shake which the blonde accepted.

"Naruto sir, this way please." Naruto turned and started to walk the man out of the dangerous neighbour hood.

"That was quite impressive Naruto, where did you learn to handle yourself in a fight?" Charles asked.

"No where in particular, ya tend to pick up a thing or 2 when you life here, kinda have to." The blonde answered sending a glare down an alley they passed, Charles glanced and saw another gang look away from the blonde, some of it's members were older than him.

"Self taught? Very impressive. I believe I heard that boy call you Fox, do you mind explaining that to me?"

"2 reasons really, one is because of my birthmarks, most people mistake them for tattoos," Naruto turned his head and pointed to the 3 whisker like marks on both of his cheeks, "the other reason is because when I was younger people often found me scroungin' through trash cans for food, kinda lame but I rolled with it and made it my own thing." he then pointed to a piece of graffiti depicting an orange fox with red eyes baring its teeth in a snarl with "This Fox hunts back!" written, with the fox's head being sandwiched between "This Fox" and "hunts back!"

"So you've made quite the name for yourself then, earned some respect?" Charles asked impressed that this teenager's name had this much of an impact on the gangs around here.

Naruto chuckled at that, "Most of the gangs around here are just high school dropouts who couldn't getta job so they turned into petty thugs tryin' t' intimidate people who they think they can take advantage of. That's not to say they won't kick your ass if you're weak, I lost of how many times I got my ass beat and wallet stolen before I had enough and started to train myself."

"Am I to assume you are in a similar boat too, no offence meant." Charles added quickly.

"None taken, not quite, rather than be a drop out once I got kicked out of my orphanage once I became to old to live there, I got a job at a carwash and have been barely making it by, I just haven't had time to go to school, though i did finish middle school, not straight As, but solid B+."

Charles decided to change the topic, "Do you have an inspiration, like Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan?" the principle asked earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Nah, can't really afford those movies, the T.V. where I live only works half the time and even then only gets one channel, and it's the channel that covers The Wild's League, so I try to emulate some of the things I see there and listen to what the people say about certain hits, I'd then find a tree somewhere private and practice what I can remember." Charles took pride in the fact that his schools fighting tournament is what inspired this young lad, and was impressed that he would attempt to emulate the things that he saw. "Well this should be far enough out of the hood that no one will bother you anymore, have a safe journey home mister."

'I can't allow this perfect candidate to go to waste!' Charles thought quickly, "Well hold on there Naruto, it's funny you should mention The Wild's League, I didn't give you my last name and since you've ben so kind as to lead me out safely allow me to reintroduce myself." Naruto paused and turned to face Charles, "My name is Charles Wilds, principle of Wild's High School." He bowed as Naruto's eyes widened, "I have been looking for a candidate for a trial run for converting Wild's to a co-ed school, and I believe I have found the perfect candidate, you!" Charles gave a megawatt smile, "Would you like to attend Wild's High on a scholarship as a token of my appreciation for your help earlier, you won't have to pay for it so long as your grades at a B average, and attend all your classes, I would be happy to have you on board." Charles offered his hand to Naruto, who was still recovering from shell shock.

Finally shaking from his stupor Naruto took the old man's hand, "Yes! Please! Thank you for this opportunity Mr.Wilds, I won't let ya down!" Naruto flashed a bright smile and shook the mans hand.


End file.
